


Jazz Lessons

by Silver_Centurion



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Casual Sex, First Time Topping, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mash-up, Multiple Orgasms, Older Bottom/Younger Top, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz explains that, even though he's with Ironhide, messing around with others is still perfectly acceptable and Bumblebee is curious what all the fuss is about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jazz Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know Jazz doesn't even exist in Prime, and this saddens me greatly, but I adore him so he has to be somewhere. This ended up being a bit of a mash up of Prime and Generation 1 since I like Jazz, and Bumblebee's frame is much cuter in Prime.
> 
> Been revised as of 9-16-14.

Jazz hummed to himself as he fiddled with his left ped. Bits and pieces of armor and wires dangled from his structure, but it actually looked worse than it was. The Autobots last mission had left him a little worse for wear but mostly intact. The white bot didn't mind kicking some Depecticon cans, but working every other day was a drag. It was so much easier to just lay back and let the bigger mechs take care of all the hoopla. He was tough, sure, but being half the size of everyone else had its disadvantages. Like getting his left ped stepped on, for example.

"Jazz?"

Looking up, Jazz cracked a smile at Bumblebee as the yellow scout peeked in Jazz's open doorway. "Hey Lil Bee. How's it hangin?" Jazz responded.

The small scout perked and took it as an invitation to come in. Ratchet had managed to rig Bumbles voice modulator, but it occasionally buzzed out and required him to go back to his beeping. Jazz thought the beeps were cute personally. Seemed his vocals were acting right today.

"Gooood," the yellow bot trilled and took a seat next to his superior officer making the berth bounce. "You?"

Jazz shrugged and wiggled his dangling ped parts. He laughed at Bees startled expression and gave him a shove. "It just looks bad I swear," he said and screwed in a loose bolt and plucked out a few wires that were beyond repair.

Bee made an understanding series of boops and watched Jazz as he worked. Jazz didn't mind. The yellow scout often just stuck around for the simple pleasure of his company and Jazz, while being a confident socialite, reveled in the quiet companionship.

After many moments of silence, the yellow bot piped up. "How's Ironhide?"

The suddenness of Bumblebees voice made Jazz jump, but he laughed at the innocent, albeit random, question. "He's good Bee. Why you ask?" Jazz and Ironhide had recently told the others about their bonding. Everyone had been less surprised than Jazz thought they'd be. Apparently their lust for each other was hard to disguise, and their bouts of often fragging were less inconspicuous than he had originally thought. 

The scout shrugged, but he fiddled with a piece of his thigh armor.

Jazz sighed. The scout was so easy to read. "Come on baby. Tell ol' Jazzy what's crackin."

Bumblebees cheek plates flushed with hot energon, causing them to turn blue. Curious, Jazz placed his tools back in their case to give Bee his full attention. Despite his size, Bee had proved time and time again to be a capable warrior. Others may treat Bumblebee like a youngling, but Jazz gave the scout just as much respect as he would Optimus—even if the yellow bot was far more adorable and endearing than their stoic leader.

Bee buzzed as his vocals shorted out. After a few failed attempts at normal speech, he instead spoke in the series of beeps and clicks that everyone had managed to learn over the centuries of living with the broken voice module. 

:You guys haven't gotten to see each other with all the recon we've been doing so I was just wondering if you were cool ya know?:

Jazz smiled and gave Bees helmet a pat. "Yeah yeah I get ya. We ain't girly-bots Bee. We know the cause is more important right now. We can see each other when our work is done and when we got the time."

Bee chirped, nodding in that excited way always did when he was truly happy, but then he looked curious. :Isn't it hard to suddenly...you know...not have a partner around? I mean you guys go at it like….well a lot! Aren’t you all pent up?:

Jazz stared for a moment before he laughed. "Bee! Don't let Optimus hear you say that. You'll break his spark!"

Bumblebee gave a naughty giggle but nudged Jazz to urge him to answer. The scout was nothing if not persistent, especially when it came to Jazz's love life. Without one of his own, Bee often pried for information. This didn't really brother the bigger Autobot. Jazz wasn't a shy mech and, despite Optimus' and Ratchets opinions, Bee was old enough to hear about it.

"Meh....I get by I guess. Me 'n Hide know that we're needy 'Bots. During long missions it's free reign brother," he said with a pleased rumble. That decision was the best one he had made their whole relationship. Ironhide hadn’t been too keen on it, but once he found a temporary partner in Wheeljack he suddenly warmed to the idea.

At the curious head tilt, Jazz knew to elaborate before Bee even beeped a question. "It means that while we're separated we can frag anyone we feel like it. Obviously whoring out to the whole ship ain’t our cup o’ energon, but as long as we fill everyone involved in we’re good."

Bee looked astonished. The little scout’s optics widened and Jazz swore that if Bee had his battle mask down that his mouth would have dropped. The bot squealed at the scandalous idea and urged Jazz to continue with enough gusto to make Jazz’s audio’s ring.

"Hey hey keep it on the down low! Just cause it’s free reign doesn’t mean we want the whole dang faction to know about it." Jazz laughed and smacked the eager Autobots knee strut. "Alright what more do you wanna know?"

Bee looked around before he giggled. "Who do you frag when he's away?" He asked as his voice came back online, albeit a tad squeakier than normal.

Jazz rolled his optics before wrapping an arm around his beloved friend. Of course that was the first thing Bee would ask. "You really wanna know?" The scout nodded so hard he almost hurt himself, and Jazz chuckled before continuing. "Hound."

Bumblebee stared before narrowing his optics. "No way."

Feeling smug, Jazz reclined back and gave Bee a mischievous one-sided grin. "Believe it Baby Bee. Me and Hound do the dirty while others spar just a room away!" He teased and wrapped Bee in a head lock.

"Ew! Jazz that's just gross," Bee squeaked and wiggled in his superiors grip. “Don’t you have any decency?”

Jazz just laughed and released the poor bot. Hound was no Ironhide, but he had his own qualities. Those long legs of his made Jazz’s mouth salivate. The way he moved and spoke reminded him enough of Ironhide to be a nice substitute, but he was calmer than Hide. Jazz didn't like Hound like he did Ironhide, and Hound knew his place. In fact the green mech was more than happy to stand in for the weapons specialist when Jazz was in the mood.

Bee seemed to consider himself for a few moments before asking a few more questions. Did he think about ‘Hide often? Was Hound a good mech to be in a relationship? How often did he frag Hound instead? Yes, yes, and a hell of a lot more than Jazz was willing to tell Bee. Extroverted or not, a bot had to have some secrets. Something told Jazz that Bee would start asking about their sex positions if he let this continue.

"That answer your questions Bee?" He asked casually but in a way that showed his want to close the subject.

The yellow bot nodded again, taking the hint, but Jazz could see the little gears turning in his processor. Jazz guessed one more question wouldn’t be that bad. "Somethin still on your mind champ?"

Bumblebee flushed blue and lightly touched his servos together in a nervous gesture. "It's stupid..." The mech seemed smaller to Jazz right then, and he fought the urge to comfort him like he was a youngling. It was neither the time nor the place.

"Hey now baby. Nothing's a stupid question. Ain't Optimus taught you nothin? Go on. Ask away. Ol' Jazz will have an answer." He assured with a laugh.

The yellow Autobot worried his servos together as he contemplated. Jazz knew what it was like to be young despite being one of the oldest friends Optimnus had, second only to Ratchet and maybe ‘Hide. You always felt stupider than everyone else around you. You wouldn't understand because you're just a kid. Bee was old enough now to think for himself, but it would be a few stellar cycles before Bee could comfortably come outright and say his thoughts without fear of adult repercussion.

"Ironhide’s okay with you being with other bots right?" At Jazz's nod Bee continued. "Then how about teaching me a thing or two?"

Jazz stared at the little mech for a few nano-clicks before he fully understood the suggestion. Bee was giving every indication that he had asked a simple question and yet the actual weight of it was astronomical. Growing mechs were known for their hungry nature but this? That was a bit forward, even for a budding mech like Bumblebee. "Uh...Bee, just so we're clear, what exactly are you asking?"

"Well..." Bumbles voice shorted out halfway through, so he switched to beeping. :I'm just...tired of being left out I guess. Everyone else either thinks I'm too young or they find another excuse. You actually treat me like a grown mech, but everyone else always avoids me like a scraplet plague when any adult subject comes up.: The bot chirped with an added optic roll.. :I wanna know what the fuss is about,: he added eagerly.

Jazz had to admit the other had a point. At this rate Bumblebee would never get to experience the joys of fragging until the war was over if the other bots had their way. The poor scout was always hounded by the others because of his age. It was some stupid thing about preserving innocence, or something like that. If Bee waited till the war was over, than there would likely be another excuse the older bots would come up with. Ratchet was always quick to some up with something when the subject made him uncomfortable or he just avoided the subject entirely. Bee’s growing sexuality was one of those subjects.

Unlike his comrades, Jazz always lived in the moment. Right here and now was what mattered most of all. If he were to offline tomorrow than he'd damn well better enjoy today, but as much as he hated to admit it, there was always a chance of his friends dying before him. It's happened before and it'll happen again. Primus help them it never happened to little Bumblebee, but what if it did? Would Jazz be able to look back on today and remember those big blue optics—and if he did would he remember them happy, or disappointed?

Jazz sighed, and surprised himself by answering calmly, "Sure Bee. What not?"

The bright energy in Bees optics made Jazz's spark swell. Seeing the youngest member of the Autobots happy was a pleasure he wished he could jealously guard. The bright energy in the small bot always lifted everyone’s sparks, Jazz included.

Just messing around never hurt a mech, and honestly Jazz couldn't think of anyone else more suitable than himself. Not to sound vain, but he was a talented bot that knew just what buttons to push. He was always up for a casual frag, and he never got too attached, but it wasn't like he was going to frag and leave Bee broken sparked. That just wasn't his style. He'd give Bee the ride of his life while making sure the scouts first time would be easy on his young frame.

"Hey hey before you get excited I have rules," Jazz said authoritatively. Bee whined and deflated, but Jazz continued regardless. "We're keeping this on the down low ok? Keep it to yourself," Jazz waited for Bumblebee to nod before moving on, "and you're entering me. No negotiations."

Bee looked startled and autotuned his vocals in exclamation.

Jazz motioned for Bee to tone it down again. Man the little sucker was loud when he was excited. "Yes yes. Look Bee I'm more than willing to mess around with ya, but I'm not breaking your seal. That's something your spark mate should have the pleasure of doing. You feel me?"  
The yellow scout might be a little heartbroken now but he'd thank Jazz in the future. Smiling, Jazz leaned in and placed a light kiss on Bumblebees cheek plate. Jazz watched the energon come to the surface of the thin metal and grinned.

His hands trailed over Bees leg affectionately and he bumped their helmets. "You getting cold static? Come here baby," he purred softly and pulled Bee into his arms. The yellow bot might be young, but Jazz was small. Their size was similar enough that they fit comfortably together, and Jazz used this to his advantage as he leaned back onto the berth and brought Bee down on top of him.

Bee looked eager but nervous, and Jazz wasn’t surprised. It was normal for a bot to get nervous their first time, but Bee seemed to jump without reservation. Jazz let the scouts shaking servos explore over his chassis, and he hummed in encouragement. It spurred Bee on, and Jazz watched Bee grow bolder. The scout’s small digits traced transformation seams and explored the delicate wires underneath Jazz's armor. Bumblebee’s motions were light but earnest, and it drew a soft moan from Jazz’s vocalizer. The bots enthusiasm was contagious, and Jazz groped the undersides of Bees door wings.

The wings proved erogenous, and Bee responded with soft beeps and clicks of his own. Jazz felt the younger bot shiver, and started nipping at the thick cords of Bumblebee’s neck. Bees hands traveled south and his exploration ceased with a yelp.

At that, Bee stopped and gave him a questioning head tilt. "No you're doing fine Bee,” Jazz assured. “Just startled me. Ain't one for foreplay?"

Bee looked guilty, but Jazz had the feeling the expression was more than a little forced. :I don't wanna wait anymore.,” Bee whined, sounding younger than he probably meant too. “I wanna frag you now.:

Jazz held his hands up defensively. "Hey hey don't look at me like that! I ain't judging you Bumble baby." He gave his temporary partner a grin. "You wanna dive in? Go ahead. This is your time Bee."

Jazz manually released his interface panel and spread his legs for Bumblebee. Although his spike wasn't fully pressurized, he could feel the lubricant gathering inside his valve in anticipation. Amateur as Bee was, Jazz was both excited at the prospect of having such a young spike inside him, and guilty for feeling something like that. He hadn’t thought he was that perverted, but apparently he was. Jazz and ‘Hide were going to have a serious talk about his libido when all this was over.

The Autobot scout stared for a few clicks before releasing his own panel. Jazz heard it click away and stole a quick glance. The young bot was ready to go as expected and, after a bit a fumbling, brought his spike up to Jazz's slick valve.

Jazz hissed softly as Bee bucked inside. It was a good thing Bee was relatively small. If he'd been any larger, such an entrance would have been painful. Bee was surprisingly silent as he buried himself fully inside Jazz, and the white mech stretched into a more comfortable position with his legs looped lazily around Bees thin waist. Jazz on the other hand couldn’t keep his vocals down. Soft whimpers and grunts at the intrusion were all he could make through clenched denta, and he fought to keep relaxed.

The pace that Bee started at made Jazz groan. "S-Slag it Bee," he grunted, wholly taken aback by the mechs energy. The initial sensation was overwhelming at first, but it faded quickly to a tolerable buzz. The quick little scout pistoned in and out, and Jazz gripped tightly onto the berth as another groan ripped out of his throat. Bee’s spike stimulated sensors in him that Ironhide could only occasionally brush. They weren’t sensitive sensors, so it wasn't particularly amazing, but the new sensation certainly made up for Bees lack of experience.

Jazz didn't stop the scout and let him set the pace. Jazz let his helm roll back onto the berth and he let his optics close. Lubricant trickled down his thigh plates and Jazz rose his hips to meet Bee’s jerky movements. Jazz’s internal temperature rose as Bee clamped his servos over sensitive plates, and Jazz moaned with the rhythm. 

Just as pressure started to build for Jazz, the scout gasped and bucked wildly, pounding deeply and making Jazz writhe in pleasure for a few moments. Jazz felt Bees transfluid shoot into his tensed valve, the liquid coating his insides in a thick mess, and Jazz momentarily cursed himself for not warning Bee about finishing inside. Not that it was too big of a deal. Jazz just hated the clean up afterwards.

Bees hips stilled and his engines roared. His ventilation systems worked hard to cool his heated metal, and Jazz took harsh intakes with him. That was the quickest frag of his life, but his spike was still fully pressurized and his valve throbbed as it leaked their mixed fluids onto the soiled berth.

Jazz tried his best not to sound disappointed and nudged the scout with a huff. "Bee? Baby?"

Bumblebee gave Jazz a happy hum. The pleased rumble in his chassis told Jazz that the bot had enjoyed himself. The white Autobot let the other bask in the glow for a bit longer with a smirk. Jazz figured he'd let Bee enjoy his first afterglow then finish himself off once Bee left. Jazz didn't hold it against Bee that he hadn’t made him overload. The mech was inexperienced, and Jazz was glitched if he thought Bumblebee would be a fragging master straight out of the cannon. Talents like that took time and a lot of practice.

Jazz was about to shoo Bee off him when the scout gave a sharp buck. Pleasure surged up Jazz’s sensory net, causing him to moan. Bee picked up his eager pace again, and Jazz had become overly sensitive during their pause. Bumblebees pace was slower this time, but the slow sliding against his charged valve walls made Jazz squirm.

"Bee! Oh yeah baby. Oh yeah," Jazz gasped and anchored his peds into the berth to buck up against Bumblebee.

Now that Jazz was actively participating they could really get going. Lubricant trickled out of Jazz's oversensitive valve, and his hips jerked desperate for his overload.

"Bee. Bumble baby wait," he panted and placed a servo on Bee’s overheated chassis.

The scout uncertainly paused, and his cooling fans whirred in sync with the ones roaring in Jazz. Jazz maneuvered Bumblebee and himself until Jazz lay on his side. Hiking his leg back up, he gave Bee a reassuring nod to continue. Jazz closed his optics again and tried to steady his intakes as Bee situated himself. Jazz placed his leg on Bumblebee’s shoulder strut but other than that made no move to help the scout. The awkward fumbling was what the first time was all about, and it was kind of cute to listen to Bee’s unsure noises.

The new angle proved to be better than Jazz expected once Bumble actually got going. Bee slid inside again but this time Jazz could feel every ridge, every wire, and every pulse of charge going through Bumblebees spike as it rubbed his nodes with more force than before.

Jazz hooked his leg tighter on Bees shoulder strut and let Bee go at it. This time the younger bot felt confident enough to let his servos explore over Jazz's body during the act. Bee’s digits felt soothingly cold on his heated metal but made Jazz squirm. Jazz’s overload was building again, and this time Jazz could feel the churning in his tanks that signaled much needed completion but also that it was going to be a hard one.

Jazz whispered lusty encouragement in Bees direction to keep Bee from wavering from the erratic pace he'd set up. "Yeah baby. Slaggit your spike feels good right there. Just like that," he yelled and dug into the berth, and this time he bent the metal.

Bee wasn't without his own noises, and they reached a higher pitch as Jazz felt the scouts spike pressurize to full capacity inside him. It stretched him nicely, but Jazz didn't have time to notice it as his overload hit him hard.

Warnings and alerts flashed across his visuals while Bee bucked into his electrified valve. Jazz shouted as Bee filled him once again with white hot transfluid, and released his own opalescent fluid on to the berth beside him.

Bee didn't collapse once he stilled. He must have locked his joints, but Jazz had effectively been transformed into a pile of dented metal and energon goo. The silence of the room was filled with their rapid intakes and cooling fans for a while, and Jazz let it stay that way for many clicks before shifting under Bee. The trickling lubricant on his thigh plates was starting to dry and itch.

Bumblebee took the hint and slipped out of Jazz with an unabashed moan before falling flat in the berth. Jazz turned to him and smirked. The pleased look in Bees face was all he needed, but he asked anyway. "So Bumble...what did ya think?"

Bee’s happy trill made Jazz laugh. The scout was less innocent than he'd previously thought, and proved as capable in the berthroom as he was in battle—and just as vigorous. "Ya did good Bee. Bit rocky at first, but Primus bot! You got some stamina considering you’re the new kid on the block," he boasted, giving the yellow mech a nudge. Jazz was known to be generous with his compliments, but this one he meant. 

Virgin’s weren’t known for lasting through a decent round let alone two. If Bee had lasted just a bit longer the first round Jazz would have hit overload with him. The fact that Bee was ready to go with a second round so quickly just reinforced the idea that Bee was going to be a wily one. Whoever got him for a stable partner was going to have a run for their energon stash. Jazz was supposed to be the experienced one here. Jazz felt kind of jealous. Kind of.

"I'm spry for a white guy," chimed in a human voice from Bees radio. 

"Yeah baby you're spry,” Jazz agreed with a laugh. “Now let a mech rest in peace. You may be young and eager but I'm beat," Jazz said and lounged without bothering to close his interface panels. He could feel Bees optics on him but Jazz kept his own closed. For now, clean up could wait until after a little nap.

"...Could you teach me more?" Bumblebee asked suddenly alert.

Jazz almost sighed. Almost. "Yeah yeah sure baby. Come back in a few days or somethin’. I'll teach ya what oral circuits can do,” he said with a playful jab.

Bee was a sweet mech, he really was, but Jazz couldn't help but think he'd dug his own pit when Bee trilled and left his berthroom. The yellow scout was more eager for these activities than Jazz had ever considered. Oh well. At least if he was going to an early grave he was going to damn well enjoy it. Jazz supposed this lesson could use a follow up anyway. With ‘Hide not due back for another week, and Hound busy with whatever he did in his spare time, Jazz had found himself with too much time on his hands. Maybe another playmate was just what he needed to break up the monotony of all this grunt work that Optimus had him doing.

Yeah, another eager bot to break up the boring routine is exactly what he needed. Funny, he actually felt excited at the idea of teaching Bumblebee a thing or two.

**Author's Note:**

> BETA-ed by Enchanting_Codswallop!
> 
> I own nothing. _Transformers_ and all of its affiliates are owned by _Hasbro_ and _Takara Tomy_ , plus whoever owns _Transformers: Prime_.


End file.
